bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (Reigai)/Tropes
A-G '''Adorkable:''' Whenever Female!Ichigo tries to argue back with anyone. '''Angst? What Angst?:''' He seems to take that whole Big Brother Is Watching thing with Ukitake in stride. His passiveness about it was so frank that it even unnerved both Ishida and Ginjo. Ichigo does provide an explanation: He's in the middle of a fight, so it's essentially a scare-tactic. Ichigo knows this, so he very typically tries to ignore it, which would play this trope straight. However, he has metric buttloads of experience being mindscrewed and manipulated and Ishida's yelling at him, so at least on this occasion he's done some preliminary guesswork and deduces the information's not an immediate threat and thus not a priority and thus not worth thinking about at all, which he explains to Ishida. Which might lead into a Deconstruction of the trope. '''Anti-Hero:''' Starts off as Type III and gradually evolves into Type II.''' '''Attractive Bent Gender:''' Ichigo is attractive in both his forms, but his female form is what concerns this trope, and it has a certain "adorable" air to it that isn't exactly resistible. '''Art Evolution:''' Aside from his face and form, his clothes have wildly varied in theme over the manga's run. He goes from bland traditional shinigami clothing, then adding a heroic mantle to it, to his PIMPTASTIC! coat, to monstrous ''Dia de Muertos'' masks on top of the stuff before, to form-fitting bone-armor, back to the old traditional look with some new armor elements, and finally his Bankai's clothes have taken a somewhat retro-futuristic look, while still retaining the classic pimpin' touch. '''Artificial Human:''' Quite literally, since Ichigo is part Human, and this Ichigo is a Reigai, therefore created by artificial means. He is completely aware of his status as such. '''Continuity Nod:''' More like a Continuity Sucker Punch, two of the writers on the wiki were aware that Ichigo and Gin's fight went unfinished. They made sure it continued and ended epicly. :Also the way Ichigo's Reigai was first introduced in story: :*'''[[Ichigo Kurosaki (Reigai)|Ichigo Kurosaki]]/ Age 17''' :*'''Hair Color/ Orange''' :*'''Eye Color/ Brown''' :*'''Occupation/ Shinigami Protector of Yasuraka Town''' is the same as he was introduced in the beginning of the series and the Fullbringer Arc. '''Back from the Dead:''' Often with a power-up to go with it. '''Badass''' *'''Back-to-Back Badasses:''' With Ishida when they fought off a mob of Hollows. *'''Badass and Child Duo:''' Ichigo looked after Nel throughout the Arrancar arc. This paid off when it turned out she was an amnesiac former espada stuck in Sleep Mode Size. *'''Badass Boast:''' The way he introduces himself to Renji. "The name is Ichigo. I'm the one who's going to beat your ass. How's it going?" *'''Badass Longcoat:''' His appearance after Tensa Zangetsu. Nicknamed the 'pimpcoat'. *'''Brought Down to Badass:''' The insane fights he gets into as a psychopomp have trained his reflexes and strength in his regular body. However, even at the start of the story he was an excellent martial artist before he quit the dojo. It's simply that his later levels rendered his original status irrelevant. '''Battle in the Center of the Mind:''' Ichigo's constant struggle with his hollow self Hollow Ichigo. '''Battle in the Rain:''' In both the aptly-named "Memories in the Rain" mini-arcs. '''Berserk Button:''' It's an older sibling's duty to protect their younger siblings. Don't threaten his younger siblings and don't be an older sibling that threatens your own younger siblings. '''BFS:''' Even when it was in sealed form in the early chapters/episodes, it was still huge, a sign of his uncontrolled, unusually high spiritual power. '''Big Brother Instinct:''' Older siblings mistreating younger siblings is a Berserk Button. He will even consider killing someone who's threatening his own family. :The basis of the fourth movie. Yuzu gets killed by the film's big bad soon after said bad guy's reveal which causes Ichigo to utterly flip out and he goes into his super hollow form. '''Big Damn Heroes:''' Ichigo has pulled this off despite already being in the room. Several times. '''Big "Shut Up!":''' In 475, Ichigo gives one so big, it shatters Yukio's barrier, to his... surprise. It was directed at Ishida of all people. '''Black Eyes of Crazy:''' Gets them when his Inner Hollow takes over or when he uses his Hollow mask. '''Black Swords Are Better:''' When his sword enters bankai, it's completely black from hilt to tip. '''Blood Knight:''' Subverted. He never backs down from a scrap, and he does seem to enjoy fighting, given that it's about the only time that he ditches the perpetual frown and even gives off a few Slasher Smile-like grins (just look at his face while he's fighting Grimmjow), but, to be fair to him, he never actually actively seeks out fights unless they're against someone who's threatening his family. His Inner Hollow, who most certainly is this, seems to indicate that his good side is living in denial. '''Boring, but Practical:''' His Bankai and zanpakuto in general. The Bankai doesn't give him an expansion of power like most usually do, but instead compresses it, meaning it can be used a lot longer. It also doesn't come with any fancy tricks, merely increasing physical attributes and turning his Sword Beam black and red. It also also compensates for Ichigo's major weakness of giving off too much Reiatsu by filtering it more efficiently. '''Brains: Evil; Brawn: Good:''' Subverted. Ichigo is an impulsive guy who goes through one Shonen Upgrade after another while the show's Big Bad Aizen establishes himself as a Magnificent Bastard after pulling off a Xanatos Gambit who fights through subterfuge rather than raw power. However, when the two meet, Aizen reveals himself to also be MUCH more powerful than Ichigo, and not only has A God Am I attitude, but later on actually tries to literally make himself one. In fairness, Ichigo did try this before during his second fight with Ulquiorra, but it didn't last too long. '''Brought Down to Normal:''' Byakuya does this to him fairly early on, necessitating some Training from Hell courtesy of Urahara to get his powers back. Gets hit with it again when he uses his Mugetsu technique, which robs him of his Soul Reaper powers for one ultimate attack. :'''Can't Stay Normal:''' And then thanks to the machinations of the Big Bad Duumvirate he was brought back to normal for a few moments for the third time...before Rukia and the other Shinigami returned and gave him back his shinigami powers....which leads to Ginjo and Tsukishima setting a new standard for the 'Oh Crap' look '''Brown Eyes:''' He fits down-to-earth and stable trustworthiness associated with characters of this trope. '''Bully Hunter:''' Don't vandalize memorials or try to beat up Actual Pacifists when Ichigo is in the area. He demonstrates the trope quite nicely in his first appearance, and again in his and Sado's Back Story. '''By the Power of Grayskull!:''' "Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu!" '''Calling Your Attacks:''' "Getsuga Tenshō!", "Mugetsu." '''Character Development:''' After the Fullbringer debacle, he becomes much calmer. And while he still won't hesitant to go into a fight, he seems to be more analytical about his situations than he was before. '''Childhood Friend:''' He and Tatsuki go way back. '''Clothes Make the Superman:''' Inverted. His Badass Longcoat in Bankai seems to work as a Reiatsu Gauge. Lampshaded during the Fullbring Arc when it's revealed his fullbring power is a "clad-type", clothing him in a manner similar to his shinigami (and later Vizard) form. Sado observes it's typical for Ichigo who always "clothed" in power. Playing the trope straight is that when other fullbringers get a hold of it, their fullbrings expand into uniforms and enhance their inherent abilities further. '''Combat Pragmatist:''' Has traces of this; while he's not always partial to to the idea of attacking from behind, he's more than willing to attack someone while they're in the middle of talking, most notably against Renji. '''Conflict Ball:'''Leeroy Jenkins tendencies as well, but as of 431 he's gone off with the mysterious new character without telling his friends because he feels he has nowhere else to turn. He also did something very similar when he decided to go and see the Visored without telling anyone. '''Cosmic Chew Toy:''' Pretty much only Zuko and Gunha beat Female!Ichigo in this regard. When Ichigo is in his female form, shit just seems to find it's way towards her, and almost always wind up stripping her of her current outfit. Even Male!Ichigo is not exempt when Kaito is involved, making him a sort of '''Designated Victim'''. '''Covert Pervert:''' When Rangiku begins unbuttoning her blouse, he clamps a hand over his eyes and protests against her impropriety. Meanwhile, his fingers have parted slightly, allowing him to peek at her. '''Dangerous Forbidden Technique:''' The final Getsuga Tenshou technique, Mugetsu. It uses up all of his Soul Reaper powers in a single (extremely powerful) attack, rendering him powerless afterward. He can't get them back easily, either. '''Dark Is Not Evil:''' His Bankai. '''Dark and Troubled Past:''' His mother got killed and eaten by a Hollow in front of him, what do you expect? '''Deadpan Snarker''' '''Determinator:''' If he has to win, he'll keep fighting until he wins. Almost as if his Catch Phrase is "It's not because I can win or not. It's because I have to win". His zanpakutou is also quite focused on ensuring Ichigo continues being a determinator being very angry with Ichigo when his resolve is so shaken his inner world has flooded with despair. '''Discard and Draw:''' Seems to be going this route in the new arc regarding his Fullbring abilities. But subverted when he lost them, and got his shinigami powers back instead. '''Dissonant Serenity:''' After his return from his Training from Hell to fight Aizen. '''Enemy Within:''' Inner Hollow. '''Establishing Character Moment:''' His introduction has him beat the crap out of some punks...only to make them apologize to the ghost of a dead girl for knocking over the vase of flowers that was offered to her. '''Explaining Your Power to the Enemy:''' Does this occasionally. Expy: Has a very similar face to Gamma Akutabi, a character in an earlier manga of Kubo's called Zombie Powder. :This Ichigo also shares quite a few similarities with Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2. Abnormal hair colour for a Japanese person? Check. (Ranma's female form has red hair, Ichigo has orange hair in either form), ability to swap genders, check. Hot blooded, embarrassing father, powers that get stronger or weaker due to emotions? Check, check and check. '''Exotic Eye Designs:''' His eyes turn blue when he gains Heroic Resolve against Kisuke and Renji, and his sclera turns black when he uses his Hollow mask, along with yellow eyes. '''Eye Scream:''' Takes a sword slice across the eyes as part of his training at one point. He learns to fight regardless. '''Face of a Thug:''' Ichigo's hair is naturally blondish-red. This is very rare in Japan; most people have to bleach their hair to do so and are considered Delinquents. People always picked fights with him over this. '''Failure Knight:''' "I loved my mom. (...) She filled up the center our family revolved around. From that center, I stole mom from them, I did...!" '''Gender Bender:''' Due to one of Kaito's inventions. It was permanent at first, but the "antidote" made it only temporary and made the genders swap at random moments. :Which makes Ichigo one of the few male examples of Action Girl (and Hot Amazon, by proxy) out there, and a Cute Bruiser to boot. H-P '''Hero Of Another Story:''' Ichigo's clash with Kaede certainly invoked this, with Kaede going as far as to call him/her the "hero of olde". Ichigo lasted the longest against Kaede, up to his/her point in the story, and managed to hold out with a good fight, even ''wounding'' the woman. '''Mr./Ms. Fanservice:''' Due to excessive clothing damage, naturally. Q-V '''Rule 63:''' and it's CANON! (Or, about as canon as fanon gets anyway) W-Z